Stalking Enemy
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Natalia is stalked by a killer who is in love with her. DuVista story eventually. Do not own anything except a few characters I created. 1 chapter has been revised.
1. Chapter 1

The cool morning breeze was blowing toward her face as she stared out toward the ocean, she loved the way she could smell the ocean. But she knew that she couldn't stay like this forever; sitting there staring at the ocean hoping that it would help solve all of her problems. First things first, she had to get up and get ready for work no matter how bad she just wanted to stay home and crawl under her sheets and never get out of bed. Things had been pretty well at work; Eric, Ryan, Walter, Horatio, and Calleigh all were doing well and today was a new day. But in the back of her mind she wondered if everything was going to work out, she wanted everything to work out.

So Natalia Boa Vista got up and began her morning routine; she showered, got dressed, put a little of her make-up on, grabbed her gun, purse, and car keys, and then headed out the door to the café down the street to a café to get some coffee. She really needed the coffee, she was barely sleeping at night and her mind always seemed to work overtime at night. Once she pulled up to the café she got out and headed inside. What she didn't notice was a man who stopped his car behind hers; he sat in his car carefully watching Natalia as she ordered her coffee and paid. He watched her receive her coffee and then get back into her car and as she drove away he pulled out to follow.

Once Natalia arrived at work she headed to the DNA lab to see if there was any evidence that needed to be processed. She noticed that Calleigh was in the ballistics lab getting prepared to fire one of the evidence guns, she then got to work on her own evidence pile. When Calleigh finished processing the gun, she loaded one round to shoot at the target; she finished that and took the bullet from the target to see if it matched the bullet taken from a victim. She found out that the bullets matched and headed to Horatio's office to tell him the news.

Natalia, who had put a new set of gloves on, looked up and watched Calleigh walk from the ballistics lab to Horatio's office. She watched Calleigh smile and stick her head into Horatio's office and was speaking with him, it make her smile to think that something good was going to happen. One person was going to get justice and it was because of the team working hard to solve the crimes; she knew sometimes that they didn't always end so happy. Natalia shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of unhappy endings and got back to work on the DNA evidence in front of her.

"The weapon was a match, H." Calleigh said as she and Horatio began to walk to the elevators, "Plus the prints match the gun owner. Eric checked."

"Good work Calleigh. I'll go interrogate the suspect with Frank. Why don't you go help Natalia in the DNA lab. I hear she's overloaded with evidence." Horatio said as he got onto the elevator.

"Sure H."

Calleigh then turned from the elevator and made her way down the hall to the DNA lab; she smiled as she thought she and Natalia were going to have some time to catch up. She and Natalia had been working so hard and long that she realized that they hadn't been able to go out for dinner like they had before. She missed being able to go out for a night with her best friend and was extremely excited to go help Natalia in the lab.

"Hey Natalia." Calleigh said as she entered the DNA lab.

"Hi Calleigh, what's up?" Natalia said as she finished putting a sample into the machine to get the results.

"H said that you've been overloaded with DNA evidence, so he asked me to help in any way that I could. So what do you need me to do?"

"Well you could help prep the evidence if you want. I'm used to doing it myself, but if you want to help your more than welcome."

"Sure. I'll get right on that."

Calleigh put on some gloves and began to prep some of the evidence in the pile, Natalia turned back to the printer to take some of the results out.

Soon they were almost done with most of the evidence pile and were on the last few, so they'd be caught up for tomorrow.

"Thank you Calleigh." Natalia said as she took out more results.

"No problem. I missed spending time with you." Calleigh said changing her gloves.

"I missed that too."

"Hey Natalia you've received some flowers. They're at the desk." Ryan said as he entered the lab.

"Really? I wonder who they're from." Natalia said as she finished updating the evidence tag.

"Don't know. The desk said that they were dropped off by some guy." Ryan said as he left the DNA lab.

"Okay. But I'm not dating anyone."

"Well maybe they just want to date you and looked you up." Calleigh said knowing how great and beautiful Natalia was.

"I'll be right back I'm going to check to see who they're from." Natalia said as she took off her gloves and headed to the front desk.

"Okay."

Calleigh watched as Natalia walked over to the front desk, she watched as Natalia took an envelope from next to the flowers. Natalia's face suddenly paled and she dropped the envelope, Calleigh took that as a sign that something was wrong. She stopped what she was doing, took off her gloves, and walked out and over to Natalia.

"Natalia what's wrong?" Calleigh said putting a hand on Natalia's lower back and looking her in the eyes.

"In the envelope…there's a picture of me sleeping." Natalia nearly whispered; she still looked pale.

"What? Do you mind if I look?"

"No."

"All right darling."

Calleigh took the envelope from Natalia after putting on a pair of gloves; inside the envelope was a note and a picture. The picture was on Natalia sleeping and the note said, 'You are so beautiful when you sleep.'

"Okay. I'm going to tell Horatio about this and get Eric to print this." Calleigh said as she looked at Natalia.

"I…I…" Natalia tried to find something to say, she was still in shock.

"Natalia it's going to be okay. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Hey what's going on?" Ryan said as he and Walter came over seeing Natalia was pale and looked like she was a little scared; plus Calleigh had gloves on holding the envelope, note, and photo.

"Walter can you please take this to Eric and get him to get prints off this. I need to go talk to Horatio, Ryan why don't you stay with Natalia." Calleigh said as she handed him the photo, note, and envelope after he put gloves on.

"You got it." Walter said taking the items and then heading off to find Eric.

"Natalia why don't we go get some coffee." Ryan said leading Natalia to the break room. Calleigh turned and headed to Horatio.

"Hey H, can I talk to you?" Calleigh said as she stepped into Horatio's office.

"Sure, what's going on?" Horatio said as he motioned for Calleigh to sit which Calleigh did.

"Natalia just received some flowers from someone unknown."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"In the envelope that was with the flowers was a note and photo. The photo was of Natalia sleeping and the note said, 'You are so beautiful when you sleep.' It really freaked Natalia out."

"Are you getting Eric to print the envelope, note, and photo? Where is Natalia? How is she doing?"

"Walter took it all to Eric. Ryan took Natalia to the break room to get coffee and Natalia is in shock. I don't want her to be alone at any point."

"I agree."

In the break room, Ryan poured Natalia a cup of coffee while Natalia sat on the couch. "So what's going on Natalia? Is everything okay?" Ryan said as he handed her the cup.

"I don't know. I opened an envelope that came with the flowers and it had a note and photo inside." Natalia said still trying to process the information.

"Okay, but why did Calleigh want the prints on it? What did it say?"

"It said, 'You look so beautiful when you sleep' and had a photo of me sleeping in my house."

"Oh. You know we won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah I know. I just I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure H is going to make sure you're never alone and we're going to catch this guy before anything happens."

"Thanks Ryan."

"Hey guys, we received a case." Walter said as he came into the break room.

"Okay." Natalia and Ryan said as they got up.

"H says were all needed. There're at least three victims."

"Let's go grab our gear. Why don't you ride with me." Ryan said as he led Natalia out of the break room followed by Walter.

At the crime scene Horatio and Calleigh were looking over two bodies, while Eric and Natalia were looking at another body and Walter and Ryan were looking over the whole crime scene around outside and inside for evidence.

"Hi Horatio, Calleigh, the first victim is Jacob Organsite. It looks like he was stabbed twice directly in the heart by the looks of it. Probably around midnight from the body temp." said Dr. Tom Loman the ME.

"All right and what about victim number two?" Horatio asked as Calleigh continued to take photos.

"As for victim number two she is Mary Organsite and she also was stabbed, but more than Mr. Organsite. From the looks of it a lot of the stab wounds were postmortem, but I'll be able to tell you more when I do a full autopsy on them."

"Thanks, Tom."

"No problem. I'll go check the third victim and then get them to the morgue."

"Okay."

Tom then stood grabbed his case and headed in to a different room to check the third victim, while Calleigh began to collect evidence around the scene.

Natalia was taking pictures of the victim when Tom entered the room; Eric was going through the victim's desk.

"Hey Tom." Natalia said as Tom knelt down to check out the victim.

"Hello Natalia. Your victim is Rebekah Organsite, daughter of Jacob and Mary, it looks like she was stabbed and perhaps sexually assaulted. I'll run the test when I get them back to the morgue. It appears she died around 1 to 2 AM, which is a little after her parents." Tom said as he got to work checking out the victim.

"Do you think she was conscious for the murder? It doesn't look like there are any defensive wounds."

"Not sure, I'll check her with ultraviolet light when I get back. Maybe there's deep bruising."

"Okay."

Walter and Ryan walked in with several evidence bags in his hand; Eric and Natalia kept to looking for evidence. "So I found where the suspect broke in. It was the guest room window. It's next to the parents' room. So I think he killed the parents first, since the parents were the closest to the guest room." Walter said as he watched Eric collect the lab top and phone for when they headed back to the lab.

"It would agree with suggesting that this victim was the main target." Natalia said as she continued to take photos.

"I agree." Tom said as he stood up. "I'll have the guys come in and remove the body."

"Thanks Tom." Eric said.

Soon they all headed back to the lab, where Eric and Walter began printing all the evidence; Calleigh and Ryan went to look through the lap top and cells phones; while Natalia went to the DNA lab to start processing all the samples from the crime scene.

After an hour of everyone processing the evidence, a letter was delivered to Natalia in the DNA lab by one of the other lab techs. Calleigh and Ryan were walking toward Horatio's office when they heard a scream come from the DNA lab, which made both of them turn and run to the DNA lab.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natalia are you okay?" Calleigh said walking over to Natalia, but Natalia wouldn't answer; she handed the envelope to Calleigh. Inside the envelope was a piece of someone's finger and a note that said, 'A little gift for you. I know how much you love your work.' "Ryan, why don't you take Natalia to Horatio? There's a finger in this envelope; I'm going to have Eric print the envelope, note, and finger and Walter do the DNA test. Stay with her please."

"You got it Calleigh." Ryan said leading Natalia out of the DNA lab. "Come on Natalia it's going to be okay."

Calleigh then walked over to Eric in a different section of lab equipment and said, "Eric I need you to print this envelope and the finger inside."

"Did Natalia receive this? How is she doing? Is she okay?" Eric said feeling a little like a big brother who wanted to protect his sister.

"Yes. Ryan just took her to Horatio's office. She's shaken and scared, but if we figure out who the person that's doing this is it might make her feel better. Once you're done getting the finger print on the finger I'm going to have Walter run the DNA."

"Okay."

Eric took the envelope from Calleigh and started to get the finger print from the finger and then handed the finger to Calleigh who had put new gloves on to transfer the finger to Walter, and headed in the direction of a different part of the lab to find Walter to do the DNA test.

In Horatio's office, Ryan sat with Natalia on the couch, while Horatio asked Frank to come to the lab and get a file going on the new development. Ryan was watching Natalia as she looked like she was going to be sick and also looked deep in thought; he gently took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. Natalia looked up for a second and looked into Ryan's eyes; she could tell he was concerned.

"Natalia, Frank is on his way he should be here shortly. How are you doing?" Horatio asked noticing Natalia was slightly pale and looked like she was nauseous.

"I'm scared H. I don't know whose finger that is or why this person is so attached to me." Natalia said softly.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you. I don't know who is doing this, but I will find out."

"What if he gets into the lab? What happens if he gets me?"

"If he gets into the lab he has a lot of people to go through. And I know you can protect yourself, but until we know who this is you're going nowhere without an escort and that includes the bathroom. We will be with you till we figure out who this person is. We are a family and we're going to protect you the best we can."

Natalia nodded and felt a little better, even the color was coming back to her face; Ryan was squeezing Natalia's hand to let her know she wasn't alone. Frank then knocked on the door and then came in.

"Hey guys." Frank said as he walked over to Horatio near his desk, "So you guys want to fill me in on what's going on?"

"How's it going in here?" Calleigh said as she entered the office, "Walter's running the DNA and Eric's running the print."

"Good, Ryan why don't you go work on the other case. We'll keep you in the loop." Horatio said.

"Sure H. Natalia let me know if I can do anything." Ryan said as he stood and walked to the door. Calleigh took his place on the couch next to Natalia and also took her hand in hers; Ryan noticed a little smile between the two and then left.

"Okay, so Natalia, Calleigh why don't you both fill me in on what's been going on?" Frank said as he took a chair from Horatio's desk and turned it so he was facing Natalia and Calleigh.

"Well this morning I thought someone was following me." Natalia said scared as she gripped Calleigh's hand a little tighter.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well it's kind of like the goose-bumps and the hair on the back of your neck sticking up feeling."

"Okay."

"Then I came to work and I did a lot of the DNA evidence with Calleigh, when Ryan came in and said that there were flowers at the desk for me; which I thought was weird because I'm not dating anyone. So I went up to the desk to see who sent the flowers, there was an envelope with the flowers. I opened up the envelope and inside was a note and a photo." Natalia stopped talking for a minute to take a few deep breathes.

"It's okay Natalia. Do you want me to tell him what was in the envelope?" Calleigh said softly as she used her other hand, not hold Natalia's hand, to rub Natalia's back softly; Natalia couldn't say anything in reply, but nodded her head. "In the envelope was a photo of Natalia sleeping at her house with a note that said, 'You are so beautiful when you sleep.' And that really frightened her. I decided to tell Horatio, while I had Ryan take Natalia to the break room; I also told Walter to take the note, photo, and envelope to Eric to be printed."

"Okay, then what happened?" Frank said asking either of them.

"We got called to a crime scene that needed all of us there to process." Natalia said feeling a little bit better that Calleigh was there and trying to help her in any way that she could.

"Okay."

"Then we came back to the lab and began to go through the evidence."

Calleigh then took over and said, "That's when one of the other techs came into the DNA lab and gave Natalia an envelope; when Natalia opened it she screamed. By that time Ryan and I were walking to talk to Horatio and when we heard Natalia scream we ran to the lab to see what was wrong. I asked Natalia what was wrong and she handed me the envelope. I looked inside to find a note and a severed finger; the note said, 'A little gift for you. I know how much you love your work.' It really scared Natalia and I had Ryan bring her here and took the envelope, note, and finger to be printed by Eric. Once Eric was done with the finger I took it to Walter to process it for DNA."

"All right, I'm sorry this is all happening to you Natalia. We're going to keep a scout car at your house and two officers with you when you leave here. We'll figure out who this is, so don't worry." Frank said trying to reassure Natalia that she was going to be safe.

"If you don't mind Frank I'd like us to handle her leaving the lab. The scout car would be nice for when she's moving and where ever she stays." Horatio said not wanting Natalia to feel scared about new people.

"Sure Horatio. I'm going to go get a file started, if you guys need me just call."

"You got it."

"I'd like to lay down for a little bit if that's okay." Natalia said suddenly looking very tired.

"Is everything okay?" Calleigh said worried.

"Yes everything's fine. I just haven't been able to sleep lately."

"Sure Natalia you can use my couch if you want." Horatio said not wanting Natalia to leave the lab just yet.

"Thanks." Natalia said as Calleigh stood up to let Natalia lay down.

"No problem. If you need to go anywhere let one of us know, even to the bathroom. Okay?"

"Got it."

So as Horatio, Frank, and Calleigh stepped out of the office and into the hall, Natalia laid down on the couch to try and sleep. Calleigh looked back to see Natalia trying to close her eyes, Horatio too noticed that Natalia was having trouble getting comfortable.

"I'm going to check in with Eric, Walter, and Ryan why don't you stay with Miss. Boa Vista. I think she'd feel more comfortable with you with her." Horatio said as Frank continued to walk to the elevator.

"Okay." Calleigh said as she went to enter Horatio's office again.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave her side."

"Not planning to."

Calleigh then walked back into the office and took the chair that Frank used and moved it closer to Natalia. Horatio noticed before he turned to go see Walter that Calleigh and Natalia were talking with one another softly.

"I'm going to stay in here with you, if that's okay?" Calleigh said almost in a whisper.

"That'd be nice. Thank you." Natalia said finally finding that she was comfortable.

"Have you had the feeling like someone was watching you before this morning?"

"Sometimes, but I didn't think about it at the time."

"Okay. Tonight why don't you stay with me for the night and I'll have Ryan stay the night too just in case."

"Thanks Calleigh."

"No problem, try to get some sleep."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh watched Natalia finally fall asleep; she was really worried about her and wondered how long this stalker had been watching Natalia. She thought if the stalker who could be a killer had been watching Natalia a while, that he could be escalating and that would not be a good thing. She knew that they had to find him soon or it could escalate to Natalia being kidnapped or worse hurt; she couldn't let that happen and would do anything to keep Natalia safe. Calleigh began to think to herself about how much she had come to love Natalia, not just how beautiful she was, but how much she loved spending time with her and how they could talk about just about anything.

Natalia began to twist, turn, and was breathing faster in her sleep which Calleigh could tell that she was having a nightmare or at least a bad dream and also didn't want her to fall off the couch, so she gentle put a hand on Natalia's shoulder and began to shake her while saying, "Natalia wake up. It's okay. It's just a dream." Which she repeated till she saw Natalia's brown eyes opened and Natalia tried to catch her breathe. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just have been having nightmares lately." Natalia said in a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's stupid…I've just been having dreams about Nick. About the few times his abuse went too far. Plus I just have been having dreams that scare me like someone's watching me."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I just wish I could get over it. I've been having so vivid dreams about all this stuff and it just scares me more and more."

"You can always call me. I'm here for you and I'll keep it between us."

"I know. I just want to be able to handle it."

"And one day you will be able too."

"I keep think, 'how did I fall in love with him' 'how could I let him do what he did'. I just can't figure it out. And the dreams about someone watching me really freaked me out."

"It'll be okay Natalia. It's not your fault that he was so abusive and it's not your fault some guy has been stalking you. You fell in love with Nick before he ever showed that side of himself, so it's not your fault. Don't ever think it is; he's the one who is at fault. As for the guy who has been stalking you, that is so not your fault it's his problem."

"Thanks Calleigh. I wish we could talk more, it makes me feel better."

"I am always here for you. Even in the middle of the night don't you ever think that you can't call me; I won't ever be mad if you do. I want to help you."

"Okay."

"Try to get back to sleep; I know you're still tired."

Natalia smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes while Calleigh kept watch around them. Natalia soon fell back to sleep after thinking how lucky she was to have Calleigh and how much she wished they could be more. Calleigh noticed Horatio walking toward the office so she stood up and walked over to the door.

"What's going on Horatio?" Calleigh said as he put his head through the door frame.

"Eric and Frank are about to go pick up Jason Matthews his prints were on all of the pieces of evidence. The finger belonged to Keith Daniels his body was found in the glades by a gator hunter, Ryan and Walter are getting the evidence from the glades. I just wanted to update you and see how Miss. Boa Vista was doing." Horatio said quietly so he didn't wake Natalia up.

"Thanks for the information. She has been having nightmares about Nick and the guy that has been stalking her; I had to wake her up from a nightmare. She's been having nightmares about someone watching her. I think this guy has been watching her longer than we thought. She just fell back to sleep; H I'm really worried about her."

"Me too, but hopefully Jason is the man that committed the murder and is the one who has been stalking Natalia and we'll be able to put him away before anything dangerous happens. And so Natalia won't have to worry about a stalker stalking her and she can sleep in peace.

"I hope he's the guy we're looking for."

"I'll let you take her to your house after Ryan and Walter finish going through the evidence when they get back here. So that I can know for sure that at least for tonight the stalker might be in jail."

"Okay."

Horatio then headed to the elevator to go meet Eric and Frank who hopefully had Jason Matthews with them. Calleigh went back over to the couch and sat down; she was praying that this guy was the guy and they were going to be able to tell Natalia that everything was going to be okay. Soon Calleigh had fallen asleep in the chair next to Natalia after watching Natalia sleep for a few minutes.

Later that day at the station Horatio, Eric, and Frank were interviewing Jason Matthews. "Mr. Matthews, can you please explain why your finger prints are on an envelope with a severed finger inside it." Horatio said as he stood by the window.

"Where is Natalia Boa Vista? I'd like to talk to her." Jason said confidently.

"She is busy at the moment, so you'll have to settle for us." Eric said not liking this guys' tone.

"No I don't. You don't have anything to charge me with."

"Well until we're sure you're not a suspect we're going to keep you in lock up for twenty-four hours." Frank said.

"I want to see Natalia." Jason said in reply.

"Not going to happen." Horatio said not wanting Natalia anywhere near this guy.

"You can't stop us for being together."

"You're not even dating. There is no way that we're going to let you near her." Eric said angry.

"You can't keep us apart we're in love."

"No you're in love. She doesn't even know who you are."

"Yes she does. You'll see. Bring her here and you'll see we're in love."

"Not going to happen." Horatio said as he nodded for Frank to take Jason away.

Once Jason and Frank were gone Eric turned to Horatio and said, "I don't want that guy anywhere near Natalia."

"I agree Eric."

"How can he think that she's in love with him? I don't understand stalkers."

"I don't understand them either Eric, but this stalker isn't going near her. Let's go see if we can connect him to the murder that way we can put him in jail and keep Miss. Boa Vista safe."

Eric nodded and walked out the door heading to the lab; Horatio followed knowing that this guy needed to be put away.

In the lab, Ryan and Walter had gone through most of the evidence and were waiting for some of the results as Horatio and Eric came into see them.

"Please tell me that our suspect Jason is all over the evidence. You wouldn't believe what that guy thought about him and Natalia." Eric said still angry from the interrogation.

"Hold on we're getting the last of the results." Ryan said as he waited for the printer.

"What did the guy think was going on between himself and Natalia?" Walter said not knowing if he really wanted the answers.

"He thinks Natalia and he are in love and that we can't stop them from being together." Eric said vehemently.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ryan said not believe that the guy believed he and Natalia were in love with one another.

"Nope, he really thinks Natalia loves him."

"What does the evidence results tell us?" Horatio said trying to keep the gentlemen from going to lock up and killing the suspect themselves for scaring Natalia.

"It tells us that he's the killer. His prints are on the murder weapon we found buried near the body. His DNA is on the victims hand and where he dragged the body." Walter stated as he read all the results.

"Great, we got him." Ryan said.

"I'll let Frank know." Horatio said turning around and pulling out his cell phone. "Frank we got him."

"H, I've got a problem." Frank said on the other end of the call.

"What's wrong?" Horatio said getting Eric, Ryan, and Walter's attention.

"He's gone. Knocked a guard out and took his uniform and gun. He hasn't left the building, but we have no idea where he is."

"Get officers up here I think I know where he is."

"Yeah, where's that?"

"My office with Natalia and Calleigh."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Matthews knew that Natalia was in the building; he knocked out the officer transferring him, took his uniform, and gun. He knew that he had to find Natalia to convince her to talk to the guys' who thought that she didn't know him or love him. They were in love, how could those men who worked with her not understand that he and she were in love and that she didn't know who he was. He had to find her, so that she could straighten things out with those men; he had killed that man for her because he was hitting on her and she had told him that she wasn't interested. So as Jason took the elevator up to the lab, he thought of what he was going to say to her; he didn't want her to misunderstand where he was coming from. He had thought that she like the gift he sent to her; she loved puzzles and he had given her a puzzle. Soon he reached the lab floor and wandered around the floor till he saw Natalia on the couch in one of the offices; to his surprise she wasn't alone. Once he saw who was with her; he felt as if he had been betrayed by the person he loved the most, someone who was everything to him. He pulled out the officers' gun and stepped into the office.

Eric, Ryan, and Walter all pulled their weapons out after Horatio filled them in on the new development; Horatio too pulled out his weapon and headed in the direction of his office. Following him the guys' were all very worried about Calleigh and Natalia being in a room with an unstable man who thought Natalia was in love with him. Eric was worried about Calleigh the most she after all was the person he loved the most, but Natalia had become like a sister to him and he didn't want anything to happen to her too. Ryan, who had a crush on Natalia, but knew that Natalia was in love with Calleigh and that Calleigh was in love with Natalia; didn't want anything to happen to either of them since they had become his family. Walter who was hired into the group last had noticed the love between Natalia and Calleigh, not that he'd ever bring it up with them, he loved them like family and knew that they loved him too. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them.

Frank met them on the way to the office and they decided to see if they could get a connection so they called Kip Miller the computer genius to hook into the security footage to see if he could give them the positions of everyone in the room. He called back from his office and told them that Jason was bent over near Natalia, touching her face; Calleigh was still asleep in the chair next to Natalia and wasn't aware that anyone else was in the room. So Horatio, Eric, Ryan, Walter, and Frank headed to the office; they kept out of sight when they reached the door to make sure Jason didn't see them.

Calleigh woke to the feeling that someone was in the room with her and Natalia and when she opened her eyes she saw a man brushing hair away from Natalia's face as she slept. Startled Calleigh stood up suddenly and her hand went to her gun, but was pushed back by the man who looked at her with angry eyes. He took a few steps back away from them and closer to the door; Calleigh didn't quite understand what was going on, but once she saw the way that the man was looking at Natalia she knew that it was the stalker, Jason.

"Why are you near my Natalia?!" The man said very angry; he pulled the officers' gun out from the holster and pointed it at Calleigh.

"Jason. Put the gun down." Calleigh said standing up and moving in a better position in case she had to pull her weapon and shoot the man.

"Why are you near my Natalia?! How do you know my name? Has my Natalia told you about me?"

"I'm her best friend; my name's Calleigh. She told me about you, Jason. Why don't you put down the gun? You don't want to hurt her right."

"I'd never hurt Natalia. I love her; she is everything to me."

"Okay, so then why don't you put down the gun?"

"I'm not stupid. You're trying to take my Natalia away from me. You can't have her; she's mine."

Jason was moving the weapon around a little wildly; it scared Calleigh that he might accidently shoot Natalia and she couldn't let that happen. So she tried to get his mind off Natalia and on to her; so that he'd stop pointing the gun at Natalia and point it at her.

"I'm not trying to do anything. You might scare her if you keep the gun out." Calleigh said to try and have Jason point the gun in one direction instead of waving it around.

"She's not afraid of guns. I've seen you two together at the range." Jason said with disgust in his voice.

"I know she's not afraid of guns, but you pointing it at her will scare her."

"I know that. I know you love her; I've seen the way that you look at her."

"I'm not going to lie to you I do love Natalia, but I know that she loves you more."

"I know she loves me more."

Jason was still wielding the gun, but it was no longer pointed in Natalia's direction; Calleigh had one hand out in front of her and one heading toward her gun. Calleigh noticed that Jason was looking in Natalia's direction for several seconds before turning to her and then back to Natalia. Unknown to the both Calleigh and Jason, Natalia was awake and was thinking of a way to disarm Jason and protect Calleigh; she had her eyes slightly open just enough to see, but not open enough to allow Jason to know that she was awake.

"So will you put the gun back into the holster?" Calleigh said not knowing if this was going to turn out okay.

"No. I did everything to make Natalia happy; the men down stairs wouldn't let me see her. They said she didn't know me; that I couldn't see her. She's mine." Jason said as he pointed the gun back at Natalia.

"Don't point the gun at her. If you love her you wouldn't be pointing a gun at her."

"You don't think that I love her?!"

"Jason, I'm sure you love her, but why would you want to hurt her?"

"She's mine; no one else can have her."

"She knows that; she loves you. She doesn't love anyone else."

"You're lying. She loves you. I've seen her look at you. If I can't have her no one can."

"Wait please. Please don't shoot her. Shoot me." Calleigh pleaded as Jason seemed like he was going to shoot. At the door behind Jason, Calleigh could see Horatio, Frank, Eric, Walter, and Ryan; she knew one of them would shoot when they had a shot. Calleigh moved closer to Natalia and said, "Please don't shoot her."

"I have to shoot her. No one can have her. She's everything to me." Jason said as he kept the gun pointed at Natalia, but kept his eyes on Calleigh. Natalia could tell that the conversation wasn't heading in to something that could be resolved, so she waited for a moment where she could try to help Calleigh out.

"You can shoot me. She'll still love you; she'll get over me."

"No, she doesn't love me the way that she loves you."

Jason looked like he was going to pull the trigger. Calleigh moved to her hand to her weapon and was about to draw it when Natalia moved quickly off the couch and grabbed the gun that Jason was holding onto. They began to fight over the gun when suddenly the gun went off.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio shot through the door directly into Jason's chest; Jason fell to the floor dead. Calleigh took that moment to check Jason for a pulse and then turned to Natalia who hadn't moved since the gun went off.

"Natalia, are you okay?" Calleigh said as she moved closer to Natalia.

"No." was the only response Calleigh received as Natalia looked down to her chest. A bullet hole was beginning to bleed just beneath one of Natalia's breasts; Calleigh quickly grabbed on to Natalia who started to fall.

"H, call for an ambulance!" Calleigh yelled as she led Natalia to the floor and began to apply pressure to the wound. Eric, Ryan, and Walter entered the room and moved quickly over to Natalia and Calleigh worried about if the girls were okay; while Horatio removed the gun from Jason's possession and called for an ambulance.

"Hold on Natalia." Walter said as he knelt down next to them.

"Stay with us." Ryan added.

"It…hurts…t…to…bre…breathe." Natalia said as a little bit of blood came out of her mouth.

"Just hold on the ambulance should be here soon." Calleigh said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Cal…Calleigh."

"I'm here. Hold on."

"I…lo…love…y…you."

"I love you too. Hold on Natalia. Stay with us."

Soon the ambulance arrived and loaded Natalia into the ambulance along with Calleigh who wouldn't let go of Natalia. The guys packed into one of the hummers and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

At the hospital the whole team including Tom and Frank were in the waiting room waiting to hear anything on how Natalia was doing. Ryan and Calleigh were sitting on a couch and across from them were Walter and Eric; Horatio, Frank, and Tom were standing near the nurses' station asking if there was any information about Natalia. Eric was leaning forward so that he could hold on to Calleigh's hand; they all had heard Natalia and Calleigh admit that they loved each other and they would do anything to make sure things turned out alright.

"Calleigh, she's a fighter and she's strong. She'll make it." Ryan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Calleigh whispered strongly, but was still on the verge of tears.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Would anyone like some?" Walter asked.

"I'll go with you." Eric said standing up to stretch.

"I'd like some please." Ryan said as he took Calleigh's hand into his.

"Okay. Calleigh do you want anything?" Eric said nodding to Ryan that he'd get him some coffee. Calleigh didn't answer, but shook her head no. "Okay. Come on Walter let's go ask Tom, Frank, and Horatio." And with that Eric walked over to the others.

"She's strong Calleigh and she loves you." Ryan said once Eric and Walter were by the others. "She's going to fight to be with you."

"I don't know what I'd do without her Ryan." Calleigh said as the tears built in her eyes.

"I know, but you know how strong she is and she's a fighter don't forget that. And she loves you, so she'll fight for you. You're her reason for fighting; for staying here."

"Thank you Ryan."

Ryan continued to hold Calleigh's hand and rub her back with his other hand; he really hoped he was right and that Natalia was going to be okay. Calleigh brushed a few tears out of her eyes with her other hand and gave Ryan's hand a squeeze.

A couple hours and cups of coffee later, a doctor came out and walked over to Calleigh and the group; he looked tired, but seemed to have a good vibe going.

"Are you guys here for Natalia Boa Vista?" The doctor said.

"Yes." Calleigh said as she and the group stood up.

"All right, Miss. Boa Vista was brought in with a collapsed lung and blood loss. We were able to repair everything and gave her several transfusions. She's on a ventilator, but once she wakes up we'll test to see if we can take the ventilator out. The bullet missed her ribs, so those won't need to heal. She should make a full recovery, but she might end up with an asthma problem if the lung doesn't heal the way it should. If you want you can visit her, but she also needs her rest."

"Thank you Doctor." Horatio said as the doctor nodded and then walked away.

"Let's go see her." Ryan said wanting to see Natalia for himself.

Calleigh was the first to enter the room and immediately went over to Natalia and held on to her hand; the guys followed behind and stood by the foot of her bed.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Walter said.

"I think she can." Calleigh said feeling Natalia's hand squeeze hers.

"Okay. Hi Natalia, I'm really glad you're going to be okay."

"I'm happy that you're going to be okay and I'm glad you two finally are going to be together." Ryan said as he got a couple of chuckles from the others.

"We're all very glad that you're going to be okay." Walter said for everyone in the room.

"Get well soon." Eric said.

"All right gentlemen I think we should let Natalia get some rest. Calleigh do you want me to bring you anything?" Horatio said knowing that Calleigh wasn't going to leave Natalia's side for the next couple of days.

"No thank you. Eric if you would stop by my house and pick up some clothes that would be awesome." Calleigh said looking over to Horatio and then Eric.

"Sure Calleigh." Eric said as he and the other guys headed to the door.

"If you need anything else let us know." Horatio said right before he walked out.

"I will thanks." Calleigh said as she focused on Natalia.

That night Natalia woke up around midnight to find Calleigh sitting in a chair next to her with her head on the bed near their entwined fingers. She could feel the tube in her throat and got scared, which made the heart rate machine speed up and that woke Calleigh up.

"Natalia, it's okay. Don't fight the machine." Calleigh said softly brushing hair away from Natalia's face.

A few seconds later a nurse came in and said, "Miss Boa Vista, you're in the hospital. Everything is okay; please try not to fight the machine. I'm going to go get your doctor. He's going to do a test and if everything's okay he'll take out the tube."

Natalia calmed down and the nurse left, leaving Natalia and Calleigh by themselves. "You're going to be okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Calleigh said as she kissed Natalia's forehead and gave her hand a squeeze.

Soon the doctor came in; he walked over to Natalia and did a few tests on her breathing and for her lung. "All right Miss. Boa Vista I'm going to take the tube out. On the count of three I want you to try and cough; it will help get the tube out, okay?" Natalia nodded yes. "Okay one, two, three." The doctor then pulled the tube out with Natalia trying to cough. "All right how do you feel? If your throat hurts the best thing to do is suck on ice cubes or we can give you something to numb your throat."

"It does hurt, but I'd like to try the ice cubes before the numbing stuff." Natalia said softly.

"Okay. If you need anything else let the nurse know and she'll let me know."

The doctor then left leaving Calleigh and Natalia alone; which was okay with Natalia. Calleigh had held onto Natalia's hand when she was coughing up the tube and she didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

"Calleigh." Natalia said once the nurse left.

"Yes darling." Calleigh answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too so much. I was so worried that you weren't going to be okay."

"There was no way I was giving up if it meant that I could be with you."

Calleigh then stood up and leaned over Natalia before leaning down and gently kissing her.

"Get up here." Natalia said knowing how bad the chair had to be to sleep in.

"I don't want to hurt you." Calleigh said unsure if she should get on the bed.

"You won't. I really want to just cuddle with you."

"All right, but if anything starts to hurt I'm getting down."

"Okay."

Calleigh then gently got onto the bed and put an arm around Natalia, who leaned more toward Calleigh just wanting to be near her.

"Goodnight darling." Calleigh said as she watched Natalia's eyes close.

"Goodnight. I love you." Natalia said finally able to relax.

"I love you too."

After that night Calleigh and Natalia were practically unable to do anything without the other; they moved in together a little after Calleigh realized she spent most of her time at Natalia's place anyway. The guys helped them move and were very happy for them even Frank and Tom helped which surprised everyone. But they were truly a family and they wouldn't change anything.


End file.
